


Quel qualcosa in più

by Kikky



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Trans Female Character, Trans!Amadeus, Transphobia, mtf
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikky/pseuds/Kikky
Summary: Iniziò tutto con lo smalto trasparente.Aka, la storia di come Amadeus scopre di essere una donna e l'amicizia con il suo migliore amico si trasforma in qualcosa di più.
Relationships: Amadeus | Amedeo Sebastiani/Rosario Fiorello, Amadeus|Amedeo Sebastiani/Biagio Antonacci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Quel qualcosa in più

**Author's Note:**

> Immagino sarebbe tutt* abbastanza confus* dal tema di questa fanfic. Prima di tutto, da dove deriva l'idea di Amadeus mtf?  
> Durante l'AltroFestival di Savino c'è stato un momento in cui Bugo, il nostro caro e povero Bugo, cotto dal fatto che fosse ormai notte inoltrata ha dato una pronuncia femminile ad Amadeus, e da lì poi la mente è volata e le cose sono degenerate in questa serie di fic con il nostro celebre conduttore che cambia sesso.  
> Detto questo, dedico un bacio al cuore pulsante di questo fandom, il canale Discord di Sanremo!

  


  


Iniziò tutto con lo smalto trasparente.

‘Serve per rafforzare le unghie’, diceva a tutti coloro che incontrava mostrando orgoglioso le dita lucide, segretamente soddisfatto di quella piccola cosa come fosse ai limiti della legalità.

Forse non pareva da fuori, eppure in un certo senso lo era. Un piccolo passo per l’uomo, un grande passo per l’anima.

Pareva quasi un breve assaggio di qualcosa che non riusciva a definire dentro di sé, un monolite che si stagliava leggero come fosse di polistirolo, misterioso e sorprendentemente antico, gigante posato sulla sua vecchia anima.

Dopotutto cosa poteva mai causare un po’ di smalto?  
Il trasparente svanì con il crescere delle unghie, rendendolo un po’ nostalgico.

“Prova questo”, gli consigliò la truccatrice in trasmissione un giorno in cui il discorso finì casualmente sull’argomento,

“È color pelle, non troppo visibile e rende pure le mani un po’ più eleganti. È importante, oggigiorno, la cura delle mani. Come quella del viso.”

Gli regalò la boccetta.

Galeotto fu il gesto, forse, ora che ci pensava.

Il mattino seguente si dipinse le dita di quel rosa. Ne fu ammaliato. Stavolta non lo fece notare troppo in giro, perché un’attenzione eccessiva a quel tipo di cose poteva essere vista come ambigua, cosa di cui lui non aveva proprio bisogno, essendo un personaggio pubblico.

Un conto era lo smalto rafforzante, un altro quello colorato: rischiava realmente di passare per...per cosa sarebbe dovuto passare?

Quello smalto gli stava così bene, dopotutto. E poi aveva sempre desiderato fare qualcosa di più azzardato, ma non ne aveva mai trovato il coraggio, non fino a quella mattina, quando l’acre odore che proveniva dalla boccetta ancora aperta gli donava un sentore di libertà che raramente aveva provato in vita sua.

  


Le boccette di smalto si moltiplicarono presto dentro al mobiletto del bagno.

Provò ogni colore: da quelli più cupi, come nero e grigio, a quelli ben più accesi e considerati femminili, come il giallo brillante che ora non riusciva proprio a togliere con l’acetone perché era un colore che gli stava dannatamente bene, e non importava il fatto che dovesse andare in onda tra qualche ora, perché non riusciva a controllare la fitta di malinconia che il solo pensiero di avere le dita nude gli donava.

Tanto chi mai gli avrebbe guardato le mani in una trasmissione simile?

Era già andato in passato con le dita colorate di rosa incarnato, discrete ma evidenti se lo sguardo ci cadeva sopra. Il giallo, invece, era tutto un’altro discorso. Colore brillante, saltava subito all’occhio. Doveva rinunciare?

No. Non poteva farlo. Chiuse l’acetone con quelle dita ancora dipinte un po’ tremanti, ma che sentiva un po’ più sue da quando vi era la presenza del colore.

Dopotutto il giallo era uno dei colori che riconosceva meglio.

  


Lo specchio di casa rifletteva l’immagine di un uomo alle soglie della vecchiaia. Viso da lui ben conosciuto, viso con cui condivideva una vita intera, di cui conosceva ogni singola ruga.

Allungò una mano colorata verso la bocca sottile. Teneva un tubetto, un piccolo contenitore lungo e stretto da cui fuoriusciva appena una punta di colore dalla forma ben familiare a chi è avvezzo all’uso del trucco.

Era la prima volta che provava a mettersi un rossetto.

La scelta del colore non era stata difficile, si era attenuto al classico. Lo smalto giallo ancora padroneggiava le sue mani, e tanto aveva riscoperto in quel periodo l’intensità dei colori, colori che sapevano di fiducia in sé stesso, che aveva deciso di provarli anche sulle labbra troppo nude.

Il rossetto era rosso carminio, scuro e sensuale. Gli piaceva da matti. Sbatté le labbra per distendere meglio il colore e non poté trattenere un sorriso nel vedere quanto gli illuminasse il viso, quanto si trovasse bene ad indossarlo.

Non era strano per un uomo che lavorava nel mondo dello spettacolo. Il trucco per loro era una quotidianità.

O almeno questo si diceva per calmare quella sorta di piccolo magone d’ansia e paura che qualcuno lo scoprisse, lo vedesse e lo rovinasse parlando a tutti di quelle piccole cose, cosine normali, assolutamente normali. Non importava.

Si toccò le labbra con la punta gialla del mignolo e si sentì felice, come se per un istante la luce avesse illuminato il gigante etereo che gli poggiava nell’anima, sfiorandolo appena, ma abbastanza perché lui sentisse una fitta di paura attraversargli le viscere.

Non era il caso di indossare il rossetto in pubblico, pensò socchiudendo gli occhi, ma a casa, nel privato, era tutta un’altra storia. Nessuno avrebbe potuto giudicarlo.

  


Il pennellino sfiorò con delicatezza le palpebre chiuse.

Non aveva idea di come la truccatrice avesse preso la sua proposta di provare un trucco completo, standard, “da donna”, ma in ogni caso sperava che fosse suonata come un’idea divertente, qualcosa di comico, e non come frutto di quella curiosità morbosa che da qualche settimana gli invadeva la mente.

La matita toccò delicatamente il confine stanco dei suoi occhi e tracciò una linea che non poteva ancora vedere.

“Ecco fatto. Sei bellissima!”

Non riuscì a capire il perché, ma essere chiamato al femminile, seppur in modo ironico, gli provocò una magnifica ondata di contentezza. Aprì gli occhi.

La sua figura era ancora vecchia e stanca. Ma il viso, oh! La luce che emanavano i suoi occhi era immensa. Le guance parevano più rosee e le labbra erano dipinte con una tinta tenue, quello che gli appariva un delicato rosso tendente al rosato che stava molto bene con la sua carnagione. La figura allo specchio arrossì con lui.

“Hai fatto un lavoro meraviglioso.”

La sua espressione era forse troppo rapita per poter parere ancora una cosa ironica, ma non gli importava. O meglio, un po’ gli importava: si riscosse e curvò le labbra in un sorriso divertito.

“Okay,” cinguettò alzandosi di scatto dalla sedia e seguendo il corridoio delle quinte,

“Che ne pensate? Non sono la donna più affascinante di questo studio?- dopo di te ovviamente, Carla” si corresse dopo aver incontrato di sfuggita la fonica che ricontrollava la scaletta e lo guardava a bocca aperta con una posa estremamente comica.

Percorse tutte le quinte e arrivò finalmente all’entrata del set. Il pubblico era già presente, come ogni giorno di registrazione, e attendeva solo che la registrazione cominciasse.

“Buonasera!” esclamò a braccia aperte, sorridente come al solito, se non di più. Fu accolto da una risata. Non si aspettava altre reazioni.

“Che dite, oggi presento così?”

Un coro di ‘si!’ si alzò dagli spalti. Provò l’impulso di seguire il consiglio.

No.

La negazione arrivò dal profondo del suo cuore.

Perché no?

Perché potrebbe piacerti.

Quella rivelazione lo colpì in viso come uno schiaffo. Probabilmente gli altri lo vedevano conciato come un pagliaccio in quel momento. Altro che occhi illuminati, altro che labbra dipinte: si stava ridicolizzando. Per fortuna questa volta era riuscito a frenarsi prima di iniziare a registrare, pensò scuotendo lentamente la testa, ma non abbandonò il sorriso, perché dopotutto in quel momento era pur sempre truccato in quel modo che lo faceva sentire un po’ migliore.

“Vi piacerebbe?”

Un’altro coro affermativo. Ridacchiò un po’ e rivolse lo sguardo verso le telecamere ancora spente. Forza dell’abitudine.

“Piacerebbe anche a me. Tra un quarto d’ora circa dovremmo iniziare, siete pronti?”

Di nuovo una risposta positiva. Pubblico caldo, indice di una puntata che non sarebbe stata difficile da condurre. Ne fu rincuorato.

“Meraviglioso,” esclamò, e subito fu richiamato dietro le quinte dalla stessa truccatrice, ridente e impegnata ad agitare un flacondino di struccante nuovo di zecca. Corse di nuovo da lei e si sedette (un po’ a malicuore) sulla sedia del trucco.

Un altro giorno, pensò mentre lo struccante agiva sulla sua pelle.

Magari un altro giorno.

  


Erano ormai due mesi che non si tagliava i capelli. Non erano male, non troppo lunghi, decisamente un taglio ancora intatto e valevole, ancora maschile. Si era divertito non poco a notare il ritorno del suo castano naturale tra il grigio, cosa che lo faceva sentire di gran lunga più giovane e meno stanco di come si vedesse in passato.

Era felice. Nel suo guardaroba comiciavano a esserci non solo pantaloni e camicie da uomo, ma anche magliette con una certa quantità di scollatura, e in più qualche occasionale gonna rigorosamente indossata solo nel privato di casa, non troppo stretta né troppo larga, elegante e adatta a una persona della sua età.

Perché lo stava facendo? Aveva smesso di chiederselo, tanto non riusciva più giustificarsi con sé stesso, né c’era bisogno di farlo con altri, visto che nessuno sapeva. Almeno fino a quel momento.

Rosario Fiorello lo guardava con quella che poté definire solo come disperata incredulità.

“Mi ero accorto che c’era qualcosa di nuovo.”

Sorseggiò lentamente la sua bottiglia di birra e fece una breve pausa, lo sguardo fisso in un punto oltre il tavolino da bar su cui erano seduti.

“Lo smalto. Me ne sono accorto dallo smalto. Ho pensato: eh, qua c’è qualcosa di nuovo, sicuro, ma non dico niente perché magari mi sbaglio. E invece.”  
Sapeva che confessare al proprio migliore amico la nuova predilezione per il mondo femminile non sarebbe stato facile. Così come non sarebbe stato facile accettarlo.

“E meno male che te l’ho chiesto io se c’era qualcosa di strano, altrimenti tu mica me l’avresti detto, ansioso come sei.”

“Ho sbagliato?”

“No. Questo no, assolutamente. Ti senti in questo modo, hai deciso di fare qualcosa per migliorare la situazione, e non sarò mai grato abbastanza del fatto che tu me l’abbia detto. Posso solo immaginare quanto sia difficile accettare una cosa del genere. Poi ti dirò, non è che avessi sospettato, ma...beh, mi è sempre parso tu fossi interessato in particolar modo alla femminilità. Pensavo fosse per le ragazze. Certo che non vai a pensare…! Non che ci sia nulla di sbagliato, ripeto. Ti senti così, non è una cosa che puoi cambiare. Questo sentimento di base ce l’hai, insomma, no? Ecco. Allora l’unica cosa che puoi fare è assecondarlo.”

Una macchina passò in fretta tra il chiacchiericcio dei passanti.

“Quando te ne sei accorto?”, chiese Fiorello.

Prima che potesse rispondere rincarò la dose,

“Devo chiamarti al femminile? Con il lei informale?”

Annuì piano. Non aveva chiesto nulla, ma per fortuna aveva un amico che lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro.

“Se ti va.”

Fiorello scattò.

“No, no. Non deve andar bene a me, deve andar bene a te. Vuoi che usi il femminile quando mi riferisco a te?”

“Solo in privato. Per ora.”  
Non era ancora arrivato il momento di spargere la notizia ai quattro venti. Era una questione delicata, avrebbe potuto perdere il lavoro al solo accennare una cosa simile, sopratutto nel suo campo, con i giornalisti alla continua e avida ricerca di informazioni in grado di far profondare un rispettabile essere umano nel più completo e denigrante fango. Si guardò le unghie, curate e di un piacevole colore blu notte, e riuscì a trovare in esse abbastanza forza per continuare.

Fiorello annuì e gli rivolse un breve sorriso pieno d’emozione, quasi a volerlo incoraggiare. La cosa funzionò.

“Lo farò. Tu ora non preoccuparti, va bene? Magari non fare cose troppe esplicite in trasmissione, potrebbero arrivarti guai, ma per il resto non c’è alcun problema, penso. Se non sbaglio conosco un gay bar in zona che- si chiama gay bar, ma so che essere femmine non significa che ti piacciano gli uomini, eh. È un bar, come dicono ora, “lgbt frendly”.”

“L g t b?”

“L-G-B-T. Quella cosa dove ci sono tutte le persone che non sono etero e normali. Normali nel senso di non...come te. Insomma, mi hai capito.”

“Si, ho letto qualcosa al riguardo.”

“Ecco. Dicevo, conosco questo bar in cui potremmo andare. Pure per gioco, eh. Tanto per conoscere qualcuno nel campo, così puoi avere qualche consiglio in più da una persona che ha già affrontato il tuo stesso percorso. Cosa ne pensi? L’idea ti garba?”  
Ci pensò su. Non si sentiva ancora abbastanza al sicuro per uscire così tanto allo scoperto, no. Uscire con Fiorello, d’altro canto, era sempre un’avventura.

“E se andassimo a fare un giro normale? Senza gay bar, senza vestiti femminili. Non ancora. Solo un giro. Una cena, magari.”

Fiorello socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò in modo eloquente.

“Cos’è, un appuntamento? Lo dici come se non avessimo mai cenato insieme. Certo che mi va di fare giri normali! Perché non dovrei, perché mi hai detto che sei trans?”

“Abbassa la voce.”  
“Scusa. Perché hai detto che sei trans? Prima di essere uomo o donna, Ama, tu sei mio amico. Amica. Non potrei mai buttare al vento trent’anni di fiducia solo perché ti senti in un modo che non è il comune, lo standard. Io ti voglio bene. Te ne vorrò sempre. Niente cambierà questo sentimento. Capito?”

La sensazione di estrema gratitudine e gioia che lo pervase gli stampò un breve sorriso sulla bocca.

Chissà, magari con un amico che lo chiamava al femminile finalmente sarebbe riuscito a riferirsi così anche nella solitudine dei suoi pensieri.

“Grazie. Grazie infinite. Il tuo sostegno è la cosa più importante in questo momento.”

Fiorello gli afferrò delicatamente un braccio e allargò il sorriso.

“È il minimo che possa fare per il mio migliore amico. Non ha ancora risposto alla domanda di prima, però, eh.”  
“Cosa mi hai chiesto? Perdonami, ero-”

“Come te ne sei accorto? Qual’è stato il primissimo passo che ti ha portato a questa rivelazione.”

Ci pensò su per qualche secondo. Di episodi ce n’erano a bizzeffe fin dall’infanzia, ma la questione era rimasta velata per lungo tempo, mai affrontata, sempre relegata ad un’angolino polveroso della sua mente. Almeno finché…

“Iniziò tutto con lo smalto trasparente.”

  


“Posso dire due parole, se possibile?”  
La donna al centro del palco era molto alta. Un grazioso vestito color miele dall’aria primaverile le cadeva dalle spalle in maniera elegante, lasciandole le ginocchia scoperte per poco. I capelli erano acconciati in morbidi boccoli biondo cenere, il rossetto brillante illuminava il suo viso come in un quadro medievale. Non aveva più di trent’anni.

“Non c’è alcun problema! Dica pure quello che vuole”, disse piano il conduttore con una voce ancora troppo bassa, un completo troppo maschile e le unghie di una accesa tonalità di lilla.

L’aveva appena annunciata come “attivista lgbt”. Un prezzo basso, semplice da indovinare per il concorrente in piedi nella postazione, perché quella donna era visibilmente transessuale.

“Vorrei fare un piccolo appello a tutti coloro in ascolto. Come avrete purtroppo notato, sono nata in un corpo che non avvertivo mio. Ho dovuto faticare molto per ammetterlo, decidere di fare qualcosa in merito e infine farmi accettare da tutte le persone a me vicine, compresa mia madre, così felice quando nacqui di aver avuto un maschietto. Per questo vi dico: se vedete che qualcuno accanto a voi fa dei piccoli, impercettibili cambiamenti, anche solo mettere un po’ di trucco, farsi crescere i capelli, tagliarli, e ancora indossare vestiti sformati che nascondano le curve o la loro assenza, o anche solo dipingersi le unghie, allora è il momento di star più vicino ed essere comprensivi, di sostenerli anche se ancora non si sentono pronti per dire nulla, di usare le pronunce che richiedono a mezza voce. Non abbandonate figli, fratelli, sorelle o amici solo perché il loro corpo non corrisponde alla loro mente. Il loro percorso è già abbastanza difficile anche senza dover sopportare ancora più pregiudizi di quanti ne riceveranno nel mondo. Grazie mille.”

Un breve applauso partì dal pubblico, e con quello anche molti sguardi, che si diressero immediatamente al conduttore, con i suoi capelli ingellati, ma decisamente più lunghi di qualche mese prima, le dita colorate che in quel momento battevano le une sulle altre nell’applauso, ma sopratutto l’espressione colpevole e nervosa trasparita nonostante la maschera della professionalità.

  


Il locale era più pieno di quanto di aspettasse. La sciarpa certo era abbastanza coprente per naso e bocca, mentre un paio di occhiali da sole nascondevano gli occhi. Un lungo cappotto sottolineava un vestito alle ginocchia, da cui spuntavano due gambe lisce che si concludevano in scarpette eleganti da signora, un piccolo tacco per slanciare una statura già notevole.

I capelli erano la cosa che più la rendeva orgogliosa. Erano abbastanza cresciuti ormai da sfiorare la sciarpa in uno scoordinato caschetto che diventata sempre più difficile da manovrare in una pettinatura maschile durante le registrazioni. Non importava.

Non fu accolta in modo particolare. Con garbo si sedette a un tavolino vuoto, felice di essere abbastanza coperta da non essere riconosciuta, ma sopratutto orgogliosa di sé, perché mai si sarebbe aspettata di trovare abbastanza coraggio da andare in un gay bar, soprattutto se da sola.

“Desidera qualcosa?”

Il cameriere aveva tratti e statura molto delicati. Lei si tolse gli occhiali da sole, mostrando gli occhi truccati forse un po’ pesantemente, ma tutto era concesso a un principiante, no?

“Uno Spritz, grazie”, chiese piano. Aveva passato una settimana a provare gli esercizi per alzare la tonalità di voce. C’era riuscita?

“Arriva subito”, sorrise il cameriere, e lei ricambiò il sorriso da sotto la sciarpa e fece un cenno con la testa, lo sguardo concentrato sulla figura che si allontanava dal suo tavolo.

Diete un’occhiata più ampia a ciò che la circondava. Non poteva certo dire di essere in un posto con persone che apparivano tutte uguali, pensò un po’ divertita, visto che quella che più si avvicinava alla definizione di normalità era un essere umano che pareva un misto perfettamente incredibile di maschile e femminile, tanto che invano provò a lambiccarsi su quale potesse essere la sua identità di genere.

Maschio o femmina? Il cameriere tornò con il suo Spritz.

“Grazie mille”, e subito si maledisse perché, dopo una settimana di sudore e maledizioni per trovare la perfetta voce era lo stesso riuscita a dimenticarsi tutto a favore della sua naturale tonalità, molto bassa.

“Non c’è di che, signora”, rispose il cameriere con un gran sorriso.

Una sensazione di sorpresa gioiosa la avvolse come un panno caldo. Era la prima volta che qualcuno la chiamava signora. Dunque non pareva così tanto un uomo travestito? Passava davvero per una donna? Decise che l’idea migliore era quella di annegare il groppo in gola nello Spritz.

Come berlo?

Se c’era una cosa abbastanza iconica della sua persona, quella era, ahimé, il suo naso. Far passare la cannuccia da sopra era dunque fuori discussione. Poteva farla passare sotto…?  
Qualcuno le diede un colpetto sulla spalla. Una donna, o meglio, così pareva a un primo sguardo, vestita di tutto punto come una sorta di ballerina del ventre, ma più coperta, e con una elegante mascherina di colore acceso su naso e bocca le si era avvicinata alla coatta. Le porgeva qualcosa.

Con lo sguardo seguì la mano.

“Piglia”, ordinò la donna con forte accento napoletano.

Era un’altra mascherina, questa di un colore che non riusciva a definire. Marrone? Grigio? Sospettò fosse di qualche tonalità di verde, colore a lei irriconoscibile.

“Ca sta spettand’? Piglia.”

Si riscosse e afferrò d’impulso la mascherina. Avrebbe voluto dirle che non era proprio il suo colore, ma che avrebbe accettato, perché quella era una situazione un po’ disperata, e quindi la ringraziava moltissimo per la sua estrema gentilezza; rialzò lo sguardo e la donna era sparita.

Che persone incredibili, i frequentatori dei gay bar.

Con mossa abile prese la mascherina per le due estremità e la infilò sotto la sciarpa, incastrandola dietro le orecchie. Il tessuto era morbido come seta, ma ci stava: era una di quelle mascherine dei giovani, quelle fashion, per qualche motivo a lei incomprensibile. Però faceva il suo sporco lavoro e copriva bene ciò che doveva, dunque perché giudicare? Appena fu sicura della stabilità della mascherina sciolse il nodo della sciarpa e la srotolò con cura, scoprendo un collo chiaro e ben rasato, assieme a una scollatura che si perdeva sotto il cappotto, che ancora teneva addosso.

In effetti faceva un po’ di caldo dentro quel locale, forse era il caso di toglierlo.

Sganciò anche quei bottoni, sfilò le maniche e liberò una graziosa maglia scollata non in maniera esagerata, decisamente femminile, ma che ricadeva tristemente su un petto vuoto, seppure l’avesse messa in modo da apparire un po’ gonfia. La gonna invece era nera, anch’essa abbastanza elegante, ma larga perché ancora non si sentiva abbastanza sicura da indossare abiti aderenti, dalla struttura ripiegata a zig zag per nascondere la poca ampiezza del bacino. Era davvero un bella gonna, pensò lisciandosi il tessuto nelle cosce, forse un giorno avrebbe potuto indossarla in programma. Un giorno ancora lontano, s’intende.

Sospirò e guardò lo Spritz davanti a lei. La musica pompava nelle casse, anch’essa musica giovane, da discoteca, ma paradossalmente ritmica come quella a cui era abituata tanti anni prima, quando ancora faceva il dj. Che tempi.

Allungò la cannuccia sotto la mascherina e bevve un sorso.

Non era affatto male, dopotutto, l’ambiente di quel gay bar.

  


“Ama, non posso riempirti questa meraviglia di gel.”  
L’acconciatrice squadrava il nuovo taglio con l’aria di chi le avesse appena chiesto di compiere un’illegalità.

Ci aveva messo due settimane per decidere che i suoi capelli avevano decisamente bisogno di un’accorciata e che non era il caso di andare dal solito parrucchiere specializzato in tagli maschili.

Non che non se ne fosse accorta prima; c’era stato bisogno dei consigli che l’altra sera le avevano dato al bar (ormai si era fatta un buon giro di amicizie tra i clienti abituali e il personale, seppur ancora non si fidava abbastanza da togliere la mascherina) perché necessitava di qualcuno di discreto, che non facesse né nomi né cognomi, né tantomeno nomi d’arte.

“Non potresti racchiuderli in un codino e basta?”

L’acconciatrice scosse la testa e schioccò la bocca in segno di diniego, poi sospirò a fondo seccata.

“Senti. Qui non ci sente nessuno, quindi ti parlo un attimo da amica. Questo non è un taglio maschile. Non lo è per natura. I capelli non sono abbastanza lunghi per fare una coda che non si sfasci dopo dieci minuti, non lo posso fare e basta. E poi, ripeto, da amica,”

Sentì un brivido freddo scorrerle lungo la colonna vertebrale,

“Forse è arrivato il momento di cominciare a uscire dall’armadio.”

Deglutì a fondo e strinse i pugni. Gli amici al bar erano stati chiari sul significato di quel modo di dire. Non c’era dubbio su cosa stesse proponendo. La questione era: si sentiva pronta? La risposta era no. Assolutamente no. Il solo pensiero le faceva venire le palpitazioni.

“Qui tutti lo sospettano. Abbiamo tutti gli occhi, sappiamo come sei vestita prima di andare a cambiarti. E no, non dirò nulla sugli atteggiamenti più femminili perché non ce n’è bisogno.”

Cominciò a giocare con le mani, incapace di replicare.

“Ti voglio dire solo questo: non posso far nulla con questi capelli. O vai in onda così oppure non vai in onda. Scegli tu.”  
Le gettò una veloce pacca sulla spalla e si allontanò, lasciandola sola con le mani tremanti e tanta, tanta voglia di piangere.

“Buonasera!” annunciò il conduttore con la sua solita voce tonante. Il taglio a caschetto era un po’ vuoto di capelli, ma era decisamente un caschetto, e i ciuffi argentei si ripiegavano sulle guance in maniera delicata. Sembrava molto scosso.

“Avrete notato il mio nuovo taglio di capelli. Che dite, mi sta bene?”

Un coro affermativo si levò dal pubblico. Ne fu estremamente confortata.

“Allora direi che possiamo presentare il concorrente di oggi.”

  


Le pagine aperte della rivista ricambiavano il suo sguardo vuoto da ore.

“Look da Piton o da Lily?”, diceva il titolo.

La pagina era interamente occupata da una foto. Era palesemente stata scattata da qualche paparazzo, troppo buona perché potesse essere amatoriale, troppo giusta.

La ritraeva al bar mentre aspettava il suo amico Fiorello per uno dei loro soliti caffè. Era una foto di appena tre giorni prima, scattata la mattina prima di ripartire a Milano.

Quel giorno indossava una maglia bianca, velata, indiscutibilmente femminile. Un paio di pantaloni stretti, ma non abbastanza da essere osceni, effetto ottenuto sopratutto grazie ai suggerimenti avuti al gay bar. I tacchi neri. I capelli, messi in modo da nascondere i punti meno folti, formavano un glorioso caschetto in cui il grigio si mescolava col castano. Gli occhi erano coperti da una grossa montatura di occhiali da sole, la bocca dipinta di un bel color ciclamino. Aveva persino un accenno di seno, fittizio e composto interamente da un reggiseno riempito di cotone.

L’articolo non era molto lungo.

  


“Nemmeno per strada Amadeus (54) riesce ad essere...un solito ignoto! Eccolo mentre incontra il suo migliore amico Rosario Fiorello (56) al bar di fiducia.”

“Notate qualcosa di strano? Il noto conduttore è vestito da donna! Che sia per un nuovo programma televisivo? Dopotutto la scorsa settimana l’avevamo beccato con un’aria da Professore di Pozioni, con quei capelli e il nasone. Dopo Piton, che voglia travestirsi anche da Lily Potter, la madre di Harry? A questo punto tutte le scommesse sul prossimo personaggio della nota serie per ragazzi, dalla professoressa McGrannit al maghetto protagonista, sono ben accette!”

  


Nella pagina di fianco c’erano delle foto più piccole. Una in cui il suo amico era arrivato e lei lo salutava con i classici baci sulla guancia, un’altra dove erano seduti nel tavolino e infine la terza, scattata mentre era impegnata a sistemarsi i capelli.

Nessuna didascalia.

“Non accadrà niente, vedrai. Quante persone potranno mai leggere uno stupido articolo di gossip? Non è nemmeno così esplicito.”  
“Ero truccata. Avevo i tacchi. Fiore, se lo pubblicano vuol dire che qualcuno lo legge.”

Poté sentire Fiorello esitare un attimo dall’altra parte del telefono.

“Facciamo una cosa. Tu vai a farti prescrivere quelle medicine di cui mi hai parlato, okay? Io mi occuperò di eventuali sospetti su di te. Posso dire che Jova stava cercando un idea per un nuovo videoclip o qualcosa del genere. Faccio una rullata di telefoni e vedo ora riesco a ottenere, tanto vedrai che qualcuno di disponibile lo trovo. Sai che non andrò in giro a spifferare il vero motivo della paraculata.”

Sospirò a fondo e si fissò le unghie grigie. Stava rischiando la carriera solo per uno stupido desiderio malato che non piaceva a nessuno, tantomeno all’azienda televisiva per cui lavorava. Perché lo stava facendo?

“Ama? Ci sei?”

“Si.”  
“Vedi? Ti risolverò tutto io. Sei d’accordo? Tu non devi preoccuparti, faccio tutto io.”

Le risposte arrivarono nella sua testa di getto.

Perché quando a lavoro aveva riunito tutti e aveva chiesto di usare pronunce femminili era terrorizzata, ma quando aveva sentito le persone chiamarla in maniera appropriata si era sentita viva come non mai.

Perché non era mai stata così a suo agio con sé stessa prima di quel momento.

Perché non poteva tornare indietro. Non più.

“Sono d’accordo.”  
“Perfetto. Ricordati, le medicine. Mi raccomando. La prossima volta che ci vediamo voglio vederti con due tette vere, capito? Voglio vederti felice.”

Un moto di estremo affetto la trafisse.

“Non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza per tutto quello che fai, Fiore. Ti voglio bene.”

Lo sentì sorridere attraverso il telefono.

“Mi ringrazi abbastanza solo se vai dall’endocrinologa e ti fai fare la ricetta per gli estrogeni. Ti voglio bene anch’io. Buonanotte, Ama.”  
“Lo farò, non preoccuparti. Buonanotte anche a te.”

  


“Sei un personaggio pubblico. Lo sei da tanti anni, quindi non metto in dubbio che tu lo sappia, eppure le tue azioni di questi ultimi tempi mi rendono in dovere di ricordartelo. L’aspetto fisico è importante in questo lavoro. Non possiamo permetterci di perdere il conduttore di un preserale, ma mi dispiace dirtelo, la situazione ci sta rendendo molto propinqui a spostarti a un orario dove il pubblico possa adattarsi meglio alla tua...nuova presentazione fisica.”  
“Stanno calando gli ascolti?”  
“Non ancora. Lo faranno presto. Devi capire, Amadeus, che la popolazione non è ancora pronta per vedere questo genere di cose nella televisione pubblica, all’ora di cena, con minori presenti. Le persone accendono il televisore per guardare un programma leggero, qualcosa con cui distrarsi un po’ e divertirsi come con un gioco a premi, e invece cosa vedono? Un uomo maturo con lo smalto e i capelli da donna. Non che ci sia niente di sbagliato in questo, eppure ribadisco: sei un personaggio pubblico. Il tuo aspetto dev’essere di un certo livello. Se non lo sarà entro breve, mi dispiace, ma saremo costretti a sostituirti.”

  


“Ti parlerò con tutta franchezza: per il tipo di terapia che mi stai richiedendo chiedo sempre la certificazione da parte di uno psicologo con scritto che tu desideri di ricevere questa tipologia di cambiamento fisico da almeno un anno. Il tuo corpo riceverrebbe modificazioni permanenti, non sarebbe saggio iniziare una tipologia di farmaci così pesanti senza prima avere la certezza assoluta che sia necessaria. Almeno io la penso così, che ognuno faccia pure quello che vuole. Dimmi, da quanto tempo ti senti in questo modo? Non accetto risposte come ‘da tutta una vita’. Voglio sapere quando hai avuto la realizzazione, quando ti sei accorto che c’era qualcosa che volevi cambiare.”

“È stato circa cinque mesi fa.”

L’endocrinologa fece spallucce.

“Allora mi dispiace, per ora non posso fare nulla per te. Se rimarrai della stessa idea in cui sei ora tra sette mesi e avrai con te il foglio che lo attesta, allora non ci sarà santo che mi fermerà dal prescriverti quei farmaci, ma prima di questa data non ti potrò dar nulla. Siamo intesi?”

  


Lo specchio rifletteva gli occhi stanchi di una donna che non riusciva a smettere di osservare le mani del suo parrucchiere, quello storico, da cui era sempre andata e da cui ora tornava con tutt’altro spirito.

Aveva delle forbici in mano.

“Scusa se te lo dico, ma questo taglio è proprio femminile. Non faccio fatica a immaginare perché ora vuoi cambiarlo, qua c’è il rischio che ti scambino per una donna, soprattutto da quando hai tolto il pizzetto!”

La risata dell’uomo fu ricambiata da un sorriso forzato.

“Allora, di quanto li vuoi accorciare?”

“Falli come al solito.”  
La voce le tremava un po’.

“Intendi corti come prima che li lasciassi crescere? Stessa lunghezza di prima?”

“Si.”

Gli occhi osservarono la sua stessa gola che cercava di deglutire invano un intenso groppo che rischiava di farla piangere.

“Sicuro? È un bel salto.”

“Taglia tutto, per piacere.”

La prima ciocca cadde a terra come lama nel suo animo.

  


“Mi dispiace,” singhiozzò coprendosi il viso con le mani,

“Non posso smettere. Sono un mostro.”  
Quando Fiorello aveva deciso di fare un salto a casa della sua amica non era quello lo spettacolo che aveva immaginato di trovare. Sul letto erano posati un paio di pantaloni e una maglia maschile, ma lei indossava un grazioso abito a fiori che sottolineava i fianchi e cadeva aggraziato persino sul suo petto, sfortunatamente vuoto.

Si era tagliata i capelli come li aveva un tempo, maschili, cortissimi. Poteva vedere la sottile ombra del pizzetto in ricrescita.

“Te l’hanno detto loro?”

Non rispose. Non diede nemmeno segni di aver sentito. Rimase lì a singhiozzare, seduta al bordo del letto, le braccia morbide e bianche, le gambe nude e liscie che spuntavano dalla gonna fiorita. Si avvicinò a lei.

“Ama, tu non sei un mostro. Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. Perché dovresti esserlo? Non hai fatto del male a nessuno, ti sei solo azzardata a voler essere te stessa. Chiunque ti abbia detto il contrario è un segaiolo di merda che non sa cosa voglia dire avere un corpo con cui non stai bene. Non devi azzardarti ad ascoltare certa feccia. Chi è stato? Dimmelo. È qualcuno che conosco?”  
“Forse sto solo fingendo. Forse è solo desiderio di attenzioni.”

“Se lo fosse non saresti qui a piangere perché ti sei messa un vestito. Rispondimi. Chi è stato?”  
Aspettò un po’ prima di rispondere. Almeno aveva smesso di singhiozzare, anche se il peso opprimente al petto non si azzardava a sparire.

“Non è stato qualcuno in particolare. Sono stati in tanti. Con lo sguardo, principalmente. La Rai ha detto che non ero adatta ai bambini. Non posso prendere gli ormoni se non tra sette mesi e delle sedute psicologiche in cui devo convincere qualcuno che non sto fingendo, che mi sento davvero così. Rosario, io non ce la faccio più. Hanno detto che se non mi tagliavo i capelli mi toglievano il programma. Non posso continuare così, ma non posso nemmeno tornare indietro. Non so cosa fare.”  
“Non devi tornare indietro se non lo vuoi. Loro non hanno alcun diritto di decidere della tua vita, Ama, che tu sia un personaggio pubblico o meno. Anzi: il tuo esempio potrebbe essere importante. Molte persone nella tua stessa situazione potrebbero sentirsi incoraggiate a uscire lo scoperto. I loro parenti imparerebbero a supportarle! Non puoi abbandonare adesso. Fallo non solo per te, ma per tutti coloro che hanno bisogno di un esempio.”

“Ho già rischiato la mia carriera una volta. Non posso permettermi di farlo ancora.”

“Vuoi continuare a fingere di essere ciò che non sei per il resto della tua vita? Non credo tu possa continuare a farlo. Non ti permetterò di farlo, questo è poco ma sicuro. Perderai il programma? Non credo, non con gli ascolti che stai facendo. Ti stanno solo minacciando, Ama. A loro rode il culo che tu stia facendo qualcosa al di fuori del loro controllo, ti vorrebbero linda, una macchina che va e fa quello che dicono loro. Scusa, ormai hai anche un po’ di soldi da parte, no? Non rischi di fallire se perdi il programma. Fallo. Se non lo puoi fare tu, chi mai potrebbe?”

“Ma il programma-”

“Ma che vada a farsi fottere, il programma! Stai mettendo una robina del genere davanti alla tua stessa salute, te ne rendi conto? Io non tornerò a chiamarti al maschile perché qualcun altro mi ha detto di farlo, né credo lo faranno gli altri. Solo tu puoi decidere di te stessa. Io ti voglio bene e ti supporterò sempre, qualunque sia la tua scelta finale; però devi promettermi che non farai qualcosa che ti fa star male. Promettimelo.”

Sospirò a fondo. Fiorello non era solo un amico, era il suo angelo custode.

“Ci proverò.”

  


La concorrente la guardava con l’aria più confusa che avesse mai visto su qualcuno. Era una donna sui quarant’anni, truccata ma non troppo, i capelli castani e l’abbigliamento da persona di provincia. Portava gli occhiali.

“Scusi, come la devo chiamare? Insomma, quando aveva i capelli lunghi alcuni concorrenti usavano il femminile, altri il maschile-ora uso il maschile?”  
Il cuore perse un battito e cominciò a pompare un po’ di adrenalina, manco fosse in tribunale. Le orecchie presero un leggero colorito rosso.

“È...complicato. La rete vuole che io usi il maschile, ma personalmente preferirei il femminile.”

La donna annuì subito in fretta.

“Oh, certo. Capito. Sa, mia sor-mio fratello ha affrontato un persorso simile, anni fa. So cosa significa. Dunque nel palco la dovrò chiamare al maschile?”

“Grazie per la comprensione. Per le pronunce in trasmissione, signora, mi chiami pure come le viene meglio. Per me non c’è problema. ”

“Perfetto, grazie mille! Sa, però potrebbe truccarsi un po’. Sinceramente poi la preferivo con i capelli lunghi, le davano un’aria più...non saprei. Aggraziata?”

Ridacchiò un po’, contagiando pure lei, che in quel momento provava una gratitudine e una sorpresa così grande che il sentimento rischiava di soppraffarla e farla commuovere.

“Grazie del consiglio. Ne terrò sicuramente conto.”

“Oh, a proposito: adoro lo smalto.”

Il suo sorriso a questo punto era così grande che la bocca cominciava a fargli male.

“Bene, se non sbaglio siamo tutti pronti.”  
“Non ancora!”

Sabrina la truccatrice si stava sbracciando verso di lei.

“Manca ancora il trucco per te, Ama!”  
“...Oh, scusate. Torno subito.”

Il trucco fu più lungo di quanto pensasse. Avvertì il solletico della cipria, poi con sua grande sorpresa il sentore di un pennellino più sottile attorno agli occhi, e infine cominciò a intuire quando la punta di una matita cominciò a tracciare il confine dei suoi occhi, seguito dalla cerosità di un rossetto sulle labbra.

“Puoi aprire gli occhi”, e lei li aprì eccome.

Allo specchio c’era un lavoro incredibile. La durezza dei lineamenti era stata ammorbidita e affusolata, gli occhi parevano più grandi, lo sguardo intenso (e ora un po’ commosso- “No non piangere o dovremo rifare tutto d’accapo!”, esclamò Sabrina posandogli le mani sulle spalle) e la bocca era stata ridisegnata in modo che le labbra apparissero più carnose e morbide. In qualche modo era riuscita persino a togliere il segno grigio della barba dalle guance, seppur lasciando intatta la figura curata del pizzetto, che spiccava in modo strano su quel viso truccato, un modo che non era affatto spiacevole, doveva ammettere.

“Abbiamo saputo della cosa che hanno detto alla Rai e non è piaciuta a nessuno qua, quindi abbiamo deciso che tu non andrai mai in onda senza essere il più femminile che la rete permette. Certo, queste puntate andranno in onda tra qualche mese, quando quelle con i capelli lunghi finiranno, abbiamo pure cercato una parrucca quando ti abbiamo visto entrare qualche ora fa, ma temo che per quella dovrai aspettare ancora un po’, perché non siamo riusciti a procurare niente.”  
“Non dovevate, davvero. Siete delle persone d’oro”, esclamò con la voce sull’orlo del pianto e un sorriso così grande da far bene all’anima.

“Non potevamo non farlo. Allora, sei pronta?”

“Assolutamente.”

“Allora vai pure! E buona fortuna.”

“Non vi ringrazierò mai abbastanza.”  
“Vai, vai!”

Il corridoio era pieno di volti sorridenti e supportivi, o forse lo erano in risposta al suo, di sorriso, e alle sue spalle dritte e la testa alta, che mostrava quegli occhi profondi e le labbra luminose a tutti i presenti con un coraggio e un orgoglio che non aveva mai provato prima.

  


La musica che veniva dalle casse sul carro era molto più alta di quanto avesse pensato. Fiorello era più spaesato di quanto cercasse di dimostrare, eppure stava cercando in tutti i modi di integrarsi con i suoi nuovi amici del gay bar che, nonostante non avesse ancora mostrato il viso e rivelato la sua identità, avevano comunque ormai intuito di chi si trattasse, e da quando era andata in onda la puntata in cui aveva i capelli corti erano riusciti a convincerla a partecipare al suo primo, primissimo gay pride.

I capelli erano di nuovo lunghi abbastanza da potersi acconciare in un grazioso taglio corto da signore, cosa che ben si adattava con il grigio sparso tra il castano che non intendeva coprire, sotto consiglio del suo migliore amico.

Indossava una maglia a bretelle con tanto di reggiseno apposito per coloro prive di molto materiale la reggere, quindi appariva che avesse un seno, e la sua gonna larga aveva un grazioso tema floreale su sfondo nero che dava un bel contrasto con le calze a velo scure e le scarpe, comode ma con un piccolo tacchetto, decisamente femminili.

E proprio femminile si sentiva, sopratutto perché nessuno l’aveva scambiata per uomo da quando era arrivata.

“Ti stai divertendo?” le chiese Fiorello prendendola per mano e urlandole all’orecchio a causa del volume della musica. Lei sorrise e cominciò a trascinarlo verso il carro principale. Ignorò le deboli proteste sulla sua forza e “manco un golden retriver tira così” finché non arrivò abbastanza vicino perché la madrina di quell’anno non la notasse, o almeno, vedesse un Fiorello stremato che urlava e rideva mentre una donna dall’aria familiare un po’ lo tirava per il braccio, un po’ ballava.

“Rosario? Sei tu? Signori, mi è parso di vedere Rosario Fiorello! Un applauso! Vieni su, vieni su!”

Il pubblico subito cominciò a urlare e fare spazio, e questa volta fu Fiorello a trascinarla sino al palco, rossa come un peperone, ma felice come una pasqua.

“Buon pomeriggio a tutti!” esclamò al microfono. Il pubblico prese a fare un coro, e lui si ritrovò a ridacchiare in una maniera che le fece scaldare il cuore. Il suo migliore amico era nato per intrattenere.

“A giudicare da quanti siete qui oggi, direi che di etero qui in città non ne è rimasto più nemmeno uno, eh?”

La guardò e avvolse il braccio attorno alla sua vita. Lei ricambiò e rise con delicatezza, come si addiceva a una signora.

“Sono qui con la mia migliore amica. Una vita che ci conosciamo, eh? Quanto saranno ormai, Venticinque? Trent’anni?”  
“Trenta e passa, ormai!”

“Trenta e passa, signori! Da trent’anni che la conosco, ma nonostante la sua immensa bellezza non ci ha mai provato con me. Ditelo: non le sta benissimo questa gonna?”  
Un grido affermativo si alzò dalla folla mentre lei faceva un grazioso inchino tenendo i lembi della gonna e piegava le gambe divertita. Fiorello era davvero il suo angelo custode.

“Un applauso per la mia amica, e un altro per tutti voi! Viva gli strani, abbasso la normalità, ma che schifo è? Etero, poi come si dice una persona che non è tr-come scusa? Cis? E cos’è, la Gallia Cisalpina? Dicevo, etero, cis, ma che noia! Ma non è meglio avere qualcosa di particolare di cui parlare? Dico, se la mia amica qui fosse un uomo dovremo fare i soliti discorsi da maschi, ma che tristezza! E lo sport, e le donne, e questo, e quest’altro, e alla fine si finiscono gli argomenti! Invece qua noi parliamo- beh, parliamo lo stesso di queste cose, ma è molto più divertente perché, si sa, le donne non sanno niente di calcio! Si scherza, si scherza”, si corresse subito appena lei minacciò di tirargli uno schiaffetto sul collo, seppur non riuscisse a smettere di ridere.

“Con questa mascherina pari Myss Keta, la cantante, lo sai?”

Ricominciò a ridere copiosamente. Era impossibile stare offesa con lui, persino per finta.

“Com’è che fa, la canzone, ‘siamo le ragazze di porta Venezia...’ ”

Il pubblico cominciò a cantare in coro.

“Ecco, esatto, proprio quella! Altro che ragazze, qui c’è di tutto! Qua, lei signora, che cos’è? Drag queen? Donna? Uomo? Chissenefrega? Come, scusi? Eh? Enbi? Cos’è Enbi?”  
La madrina gli disse qualcosa all’orecchio.

“Non ha un genere? Madonna ragazzi, siete troppo avanti voi. Di nuovo un applauso a tutti voi, che siate maschi, femmine, trans, drag queen e Enba, Enbi, quello che è! Mi raccomando, continuate a farvi sentire!”

L’applauso risuonò per le vie di Roma amplificato dalle strade laterali in modo così avvolgente da sovrastare la musica.

  


L’estate era volata via fin troppo in fretta. Rosario era coricato nel suo letto e si godeva la leggera brezza che entrava attraverso la finestra. Era vestito da casa.

Ultimamente si presentava a sorpresa a casa sua sempre più spesso, e restava a parlare, o anche semplicemente passare un po’ di tempo assieme, mentre lei si pettinava i capelli, ora lunghi abbastanza da arrivare quasi alle spalle, o si metteva lo smalto, o provava qualche nuovo vestito. Questo almeno nei giorni produttivi, perché la maggior parte delle volte erano semplicemente coricati l’uno di fianco all’altra ad assaporare il leggero vento di Roma che passava a lenire il caldo. Non c’era nemmeno bisogno di parlare.

“Sai cosa pensavo l’altro giorno?”

Fiorello la fissava con affetto. Lei sorrise.

“No, cosa?”

Lui cominciò un sorriso e allungò la mano verso la sua, forse per dare enfasi alla risposta che stava per dare, forse ancora come semplice gesto di amicizia.

“Non so se sia perché stai migliorando con la questione del femminile, ma mi pare che ogni giorno diventi sempre più bella. È da gay dire che sei bella?”

Quasi arrossì per il complimento.

“Perché dovrebbe essere gay? Sono una donna.”

Fiorello fece una certa faccia pensosa, poi sorrise piano, gli occhi neri puntati verso il suo viso con mordidezza.

“Una donna molto bella.”

Questa volta arrossì senza il quasi.

  


Novembre era un buon mese per tante cose. L’inverno cominciava a far sentire più forti le sue spire, persino in una città dal clima relativamente mite come Roma. Era notte.

Il bar era affollato come suo solito. La porta si aprì, il barista girò casualmente il viso, attirato dal rumore e dal movimento, e si gelò, sorpreso. Mise su un enorme sorriso incredulo e corse a chiamare quanto più personale potesse. Ben presto tutti i presenti, incuriositi da tutto quel trambusto, si girarono verso i nuovi arrivati.

Fiorello attirava sempre attenzioni, ma per una volta non era lui ad attirare gli sguardi. Accanto a lui, con i capelli ormai lunghi e ben acconciati che facevano da cornice a un trucco che ben si adattava ai suoi lineamenti e un abbigliamento elegante, seppur caldo abbastanza per il clima di quei giorni, c’era la conduttrice televisiva fino a poco tempo nota con un nome che ora preferiva dimenticare.

Fu la direttrice del bar in persona la prima a gettarle le braccia al collo.

“La mascherina, finalmente hai tolto quella dannata mascherina!” esclamò tra le lacrime mentre la nuova arrivata ricambiava l’abbraccio con tutto l’affetto possibile.

Non pensava si sarebbe mai sentita abbastanza sicura con sé stessa da fare una mossa del genere. Un anno prima aveva a malapena su uno smalto trasparente, come poteva immaginare che fosse solo l’inizio di qualcosa di così grande e incredibile?  
Il suo programma non solo non era stato sospeso come avevano minacciato perché i suoi ascolti erano aumentati, ma la fascia d’età leggermente ringiovanita e i concorrenti erano diventati molto più vari e particolari, perché con una conduttrice dai lunghi capelli ma il solito completo blu dall’aria maschile (accordo fatto con la sartoria e le varie aziende coinvolte nella stesura del programma) faceva sentire tutti più accettati e rilassati.

Per strada raramente accadeva che sbagliassero ancora il suo genere, senza contare che coloro che di solito lo facevano erano avanti con l’età o dall’aspetto poco sveglio, cosa che le donava una fiducia nell’umanità che non pensava di aver potuto mai recuperare dopo la chiusura che gli era parso di notare agli inizi.

Era, insomma, ora di uscire dall’armadio.

“È strano poter parlare liberamente senza avere nulla in bocca”, disse mentre scioglieva l’abbraccio con la direttrice e iniziava quello con una delle cameriere che conosceva meglio. Peccato che il primo che avesse conosciuto in quel posto ormai non lavorasse più lì, ma si sa, la vita va avanti, e in ogni caso gli augurava solo cose belle.

“Dì pure che è strano poter parlare liberamente” disse qualcuno con un forte accento napoletano.

La voce era estremamente familiare per qualche motivo. Si girò e capì il perché: una donna particolarmente alta indossava una mascherina molto simile al quella che un tempo aveva indossato lei. Era stata proprio quella donna, migliaia di anni prima, ad averle offerto quella prima di colore verde (almeno per quanto potesse intuire, visto che non vedeva quel colore e supponeva che le mascherine marroni con paillettes non fossero molto comuni).

“Tu!” esclamò puntandole un dito contro,

“Sei stata tu a darmi la mascherina la prima volta!”

La donna fece spallucce.

“Io? Oh, può darsi. Offro mascherine a tutte le persone che preferiscono tenere la loro identità nascosta, quindi può essere.”  
Pensò di ringraziarla, correggerla e spiegarle quanto l’avesse aiutata nell’accettazione poter nascondere il proprio viso a piacimento, ma non fece in tempo: la donna sparì così com’era apparsa, tra la folla che ormai li circondava.

Certe persone erano proprio destinate a non essere che comparse senza nome. Certo, era brutto pensarlo, eppure era anche estremamente vero.

Guardò alla sua sinistra. Fiorello aveva gli occhi puntati sui suoi con un affetto così profondo, ma così profondo, che improvvisamente si accorse di essere innamorata di lui.

  


“Allo’, si è fatta una certa. Forse è il caso di andare a casa.”  
Rosario era bello persino quando il suo viso sbucava appena da una grossa sciarpa nera e un basco grigio, e si stringeva le mani compiaciuto e un po’ nervoso in quel modo che gli era tipico almeno quanto la sua vena comica.

Si avvicinò a lui. Dopotutto quella sera dentro al bar si era presentata con la sua nuova identità per la prima volta ad almeno un centinaio di persone: cosa la poteva più fermare?

“Casa mia o casa tua?” scherzò (ma nemmeno troppo) mentre gli solleticava il mento. Lo sguardo del suo migliore amico pareva non scherzare affatto.

“Mi sembra un po’ presto per quello.”

La sua voce era profonda e nervosa. Le stava fissando le labbra? Si riscosse e allontanò il viso da lei, quasi ci avesse ripensato. Le diede un buffetto sul braccio.

“E poi com’è, ora che sei donna ti piacciono gli uomini? Perché ricordo bene che per le donne avevi una...evidente reazione!”

Scoppiarono a ridere e lo minacciò scherzosamente con dei finti pugni.

“Non si dicono queste cose davanti a una signora!” esclamò tra le risate. Fiorello la prese per le braccia e la guardò con intensità, o forse era solo il suo sguardo ad essere naturalmente intenso e lei stava vedendo cose che non c’erano. Entrambe le cose?

“Signora, signora, e intanto non mi hai ancora risposto.”

Forse ciò che vedeva nei suoi occhi era più semplice nervoso. Esitò un attimo e distolse lo sguardo.

“Non ho mai pensato troppo a cosa avessi davanti mentre mi innamoravo. Se mi piaci mi piaci. Mi innamoro delle persone”, fece una breve pausa, “Non mi importa del sesso.”

Scoppiò a ridere da sola, una risata un po’ nervosa che ben s’intonava con il viso arrossito. Fiorello non distolse lo sguardo da lei.

“Quindi ti piacciono anche gli uomini?”

“Si. Anche prima di...di quest’anno.”  
“Perché non me l’hai mai detto?”  
Lo sguardo le scivolò sui piedi.

“Non è facile. Pensavo che tu avresti reagito male. Sai, se hai un amico a cui piacciono gli uomini di solito hai paura che ci provi e ti allontani un po’. Volevo evitare.”

Fiorello annuì e la prese a braccetto, poi la invitò a seguirlo nel fare una passeggiata nei dintorni. L’atmosfera era elettrica, piena di potenzialità e sottintesi ancora troppo nascosti da poter essere anche solo intuiti. Era una serata particolare, dopotutto.

“È per quello che non mi hai mai detto di te e Biagio?”

Il cuore le piombò a tanti anni prima. Tra lei e Biagio c’era sempre stata della tensione fin dai tempi del Festivalbar. Tensione che si era risolta una di quelle lontane estati, dietro un vicolo, tra un muro sudicio e il calore dei loro corpi che si confondeva con quello della notte di un paesino di provincia.

Avevano provato a mantenere una relazione, ci avevano provato davvero. Biagio era troppo impegnato con concerti e dischi, lei doveva tenere il voto di riservatezza a causa del suo lavoro; avevano dovuto interrompere, seppur si amassero ancora. Per fortuna erano rimasti buoni amici.

“Chi te l’ha detto?”

Fiorello sorrise amaramente.

“Lui stesso una quindicina d’anni fa. Era ubriaco e faceva commenti incredibili su una marea di cose, ad un tratto il discorso è caduto su di te, ha detto che non poteva dirmelo e invece me l’ha detto. Assieme a troppi dettagli sui vostri...uhm...chiamiamoli incontri intimi. Certe immagini non vanno via facilmente.”

“Ti ha detto anche d-”

“Si, mi ha parlato anche degli ‘incontri intimi’, ascoltami quando ti dico le cose. Quelli dopo che vi siete lasciati. Se non sbaglio era da un po’ di mesi che non ti vedeva quando l’ho incontrato, era abbastanza giù di morale. Fate ancora…?”

“Abbiamo smesso quando si è fidanzato con Paola.”

“Oh. Bene. Quindi nel...”

“2004.”

“Oh. Pensavo che aveste continuato, sai. Non lo facevo un tipo fedele.”

“Lui voleva continuare, sono io che ho messo un punto. Non potevamo andare avanti così all’infinito, no?”

“E lo ami ancora?”

Lo fissò con l’aria più scettica del mondo e ridacchiò.

“È stato quasi vent’anni fa. Ormai è passata alla grande.”

“Comunque c’è una cosa particolare che m’ha detto, qualcosa che proprio mi è rimasta in testa e te la devo dire.”  
“Che cosa?”

“Non ti facevo attivo.”  
“Cioè?”

“Beh, mi ha detto che non eri tu a prenderlo in paniere, per dirlo elegantemente. Tra i due. Lui era la donna. Aspetta, nel senso che lo prendeva, non nel senso che- insomma, hai capito”

“In realtà facevamo a turno.”  
“Si, ma lui lo prendeva di più.”  
“Perché ti interessa così tanto questa informazione? Lo vuoi prendere anche tu? Lo vuoi dare? Vuoi qualche consiglio? Cosa vuoi?”

Fiorello parve voler dire qualcosa, ma rideva così tanto che non poté farlo. Lei si unì alla sua risata, e di nuovo furono due amici che si divertivano soli nella notte novembrina, le nuvolette dei loro fiati che saliva verso i lampioni.

“Da una bella donna, magari, lo prenderei volentieri”, esclamò Fiorello guardandola eloquentemente.

“È una provocazione?”

“È una constatazione.”

Girarono l’angolo e cominciarono a tornare indietro, verso il parcheggio. Non sentivano più nemmeno il freddo.

“Se una bella donna ti chiedesse un bacio, invece?”  
La voce le saltò un po’ dal nervosismo. Diamine, gli aveva appena detto di essere attratta dagli uomini. Forse pretendere un bacio da lui era troppo. Eppure, pensò tra le righe, eppure non si sarebbe certo tirata indietro, se Fiorello avesse dimostrato quell’intenzione.

“Dipende tutto da chi me lo chiede. Lo sai quante malattie si possono trasmettere con un bacio? Metti che te lo chiede una figa che ha una malattia strana in bocca, te la contagia e tu come rispondi? ‘E ma era figa’? Però se me lo chiedesse una persona che conosco e di cui mi fido, allora non avrei alcun problema. Per esempio: se me lo chiedessi io accetterei. Per dire.”  
“Anch’io accetterei. Se fossi tu.”

Fiorello si fermò, si spostò davanti a lei e la guardò con un’aria indefinibile, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.

“Io dico seriamente.”

“Anch’io.”

La pausa fu brevissima.  
“Ti andrebbe di provare?”

Annuì. Bastò perché lo sguardo di lui si spostasse alle sue labbra lucide di rossetto, portasse delicatamente la mano alla sua guancia e si avvicinasse, un po’ nervoso, un po’ sicuro, e ancora un po’ naturale, perché la loro vicinanza passata rendeva l’esperienza estremamente familiare, seppur fosse una prima volta. Il bacio fu una delle sensazioni più belle della sua vita.

  


Sabrina la richiamò in sala trucco così in fretta che quasi non ebbe il tempo di poggiare la borsa in camerino.

“È successo qualcosa?”

La truccatrice cominciò a rimestare qualcosa in una piccola scatola la cui visione le era preclusa, per quanto cercasse di allungare il collo.

“Cos’è?” chiese con un sorriso che andava allargandosi sempre di più. Sabrina l’aveva aiutata non poco agli inizi, dopotutto. Aveva imparato molto presto a fidarsi di lei.

“Niente di che. Solo un pensierino per Natale.”  
Finalmente si girò con quella che pareva una minuscola valigetta di plastica nera e gliela porse.

“Non ho fatto in tempo a impacchettarlo per bene, mi è arrivato solo oggi.”  
Guardò ancora l’oggetto. Era più pesante di quanto avesse pensato.

“Beh?”

Guardò Sabrina con aria interrogativa. Doveva fare qualcosa?

“Non lo apri?”

“Oh, pensavo di aprirlo a Nat-”  
“Ma no, io a Natale mica ci sarò! Voglio vedere la tua reazione. Apri, apri!”

Intanto si era creata una piccola folla attorno alla porta, che sia lei che la truccatrice avevano inaccuratamente lasciato aperta. Pareva più lasciata aperta apposta in realtà, perché tutti i presenti avevano la faccia di chi sa bene di che regalo si tratta e vuole vedere la reazione.

Aprì delicatamente la valigetta.

Una sfilza di polveri colorate ricambiò il suo sguardo stupefatto.

“Oh. Oh…!”

Guardò Sabrina, poi la massa di persone sulla porta che sorridevano come diavoli, di nuovo Sabrina e infine la valigetta di trucchi intonsi.

“Ho provato a scegliere la tua tonalità migliore, sai? Questi in teoria sono professionali, ma non credo avrai problemi particolari a usarli con i miglioramenti che hai fatto in questi mesi. Ora ti trucchi molto meglio di alcune persone che conosco e lo fanno dall’adolescenza, sai?”

Non aveva abbastanza parole per ringraziarla, quindi spalancò le braccia e la avvolse con forza, rischiando nel frattempo di spargere il prezioso contenuto della valigetta per terra.

“Grazie per tutto”, le sussurrò all’orecchio mentre la stringeva, una mano sulla sua schiena e l’altra a tenere a stento il regalo.

“È stato un piacere”, rispose Sabrina con le lacrime agli occhi.

  


Lo studio si illuminò alla presenza di Fiorello che emergeva dalle quinte, tra il pubblico, e andava a schioccare un buon bacio sulle labbra pitturate della sua compagna.

“Scusate, scusate l’intrusione, eh! Nessuno sapeva che sarei venuto, nemmeno lei!”

La conduttrice rise di gusto e unì le mani in un unico applauso di confusa gioia. Non l’avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce, ma adorava le sorprese che Fiorello continuava a riservarle dall’inizio della loro sudata relazione.

Era aprile dopotutto, stavano ufficilamente insieme da appena cinque mesi, seppur si conoscessero da una vita, cosa che rendeva il dato abbastanza inaffidabile, ora che ci pensava.

“C’è un motivo particolare se sono qui oggi. Ecco, tra l’altro: devo ringraziare la splendida regia che mi ha permesso di venire qui a rompere le...spalle, ho detto spalle! Per fare questa cosa, ecco, volevo che fosse un po’ speciale, e quale posto più speciale se non il programma della mia donna preferita?”

Si avvicinò a lei, che gli schioccò un altro sonoro bacio, ma questa volta sulla guancia, poi si allontanò di nuovo e si rivolse subito verso il pubblico, gli espressivi occhi neri che scrutavano nervosamente attorno a sé.

“Che dite, lo faccio? Perché è una cosa particolare, qui non si torna indietro.”  
“Ma cosa vuoi fare?” chiese sistemando automaticamente una ciocca ribelle sulla spalla. Quando Fiorello era attorno a lei non riusciva proprio a smettere di ridere.

“Lo faccio, lo faccio.”  
Fiorello si girò di scatto verso lei. Con movimento fluido scese in ginocchio, e con altrettanta delicatezza afferrò un piccolo oggetto dalla tasca della giacca.

“Ama, so che forse è un po’ troppo presto- no, forse è un po’ troppo tardi, c’abbiamo sessant’anni, se non ci sbrighiamo non lo facciamo più, insomma.”

In mano teneva una scatolina di colore blu. Il suo cuore perse un battito, ma lo sguardo di Rosario non esitò un istante.

“Ama, all’anagrafe Rita (ti devo chiamare così in questa occasione? Credo sia il caso, si), Rita, ti andrebbe, se te la senti, ti sposarmi?”

Il pubblico trattenne il fiato. La regia e i tecnici pure.

L’anello brillava in filigrana d’argento come una goccia d’acqua al sole sotto le potenti luci dello studio. Annuì.

“Quindi mi sposi?”

Annuì di nuovo, questa volta con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e il sorriso più morbido che avesse mai fatto.

“Dillo a voce.”

“Si, Rosario. Certo che ti sposo.”

La commozione nella sua voce era tale da provocare un immenso torrente di applausi da parte di tutto lo studio.

Per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva a ricordare un’altra occasione in cui aveva mai abbracciato qualcuno in quel modo.

  


La spiaggia era deserta e il clima torrido come doveva essere a luglio inoltrato, merito del clima mediterraneo, anche se mitigato da morbide raffiche di maestrale in modo da non essere insopportabile.

Gli unici presenti erano gli invitati esclusivi a quel particolare matrimonio. Per l’occasione si erano chiusi gli accessi pubblici alla spiaggia, in modo da dare riservatezza all’evento; gli invitato totali non raggiungevano le cento unità.

I due sposi, un uomo abbronzato in uno smoking elegante e una donna dal trucco leggero, i capelli raccolti e un timido seno ben raccolto dal vestito bianco, seno tanto agognato e finalmente ottenuto con la sua terapia, particolarità che mostrava con orgoglio rivolta verso il suo sposo.

La firma delle carte, lo scambio delle fedi, il bacio, l’applauso finale, il pranzo e la festa nella villetta con giardino, tutto fu meraviglioso, tanto che le era impossibile scegliere un momento che spiccasse tra gli altri. O forse si: quando durante il taglio della torta Rosario aveva trovato il modo di mettersi un po’ di panna nel mento, e lei si era avvicinata a leccargliela via; quello era stato forse il momento più bello.

Eccola ora, mentre ondeggiava piano in un lento con il suo migliore amico, la persona che meglio conosceva, ma quasi gli pareva di conoscere a malapena, in quell’istante, con quel suo sorriso dolce e gli occhi scuri fissi sui suoi, felici e stanchi come lei.

  


Posò il telefono con riverenza. L’enorme sorriso dipinto sul suo volto doveva parlare da sé, perché Rosario non le chiese niente: si limitò a darle un lungo, lunghissimo e appassionato bacio.

“Condurre Sanremo. Te ne rendi conto? Io, che ho iniziato a prendere ormoni nove mesi fa, io, condurre Sanremo.”

“E perché, ci volevi su qualcun’altro? Te lo meriti, Ama. Te lo meriti con tutta te stessa. Sai che sei una delle poche donne ad averlo condotto? Pensa a quanto tu abbia fatto per tutta Italia. Pensa a quanto tu sia importante per tutti, per primo per me, e poi baciami tanto, che se gli altri hanno bisogno di te, immagina quanto io ne ho di te!”

Rise di gusto. Cosa diavolo stava dicendo il suo fidanzato?

“Fiore, niente di quello che hai detto ha un senso logico”, ridacchiò ancora abbracciandolo stretto.

“Ha importanza?” rispose il suo Rosario lasciandole un morbido bacio sulla fronte.

“È da due mesi che sei mia moglie. Ricordi le promesse? Dovrai sorbirti i miei discorsi senza senso per tutta la vita!”

“Lo farei anche per tre vite, se potessi.”

  


“Guardate ragazzi, l’ospite di oggi è una persona così buona e così speciale che quasi mi commuovo a vederla entrare, scusate, sapete che ho la lacrima facile, io! Ha una storia meravigliosa di accettazione senza nessuna precedenza prima, qualcosa che si merita completamente, perché questa persona è davvero la cosa più affettuosa che io abbia mai conosciuto- pensate, prima mi ha fermato dietro le quinte e mi ha chiesto se poteva indossare i tacchi, perché sarebbe apparsa molto alta e mi avrebbe fatto sentire una nanetta, a me che diciamo non è che sia proprio bassottina, ecco. In ogni caso, probabilmente avete già capito di chi si tratta, dai, si è pure sposata da poco, in spiaggia in Sardegna, voi direte: e minc…! E io vi dico: dovevate venire, c’era un vento ragazzi, un vento che non faceva a stare! Ma è stata una cerimonia splendida, si vedeva proprio che c’erano due persone davvero innamorate l’uno dell’altra. Sto divagando, scusate. Anche perché poverina, è lì dietro le quinte che aspetta solo di entrare, e io invece sono qua a chiacchierare da sola come una pazza. Ve la annuncio? Eccola che arriva, un applauso alla regina del preserale, Ama!”

“Salve a tutti, salve!”

“No, no, aspetta prima di sederti, vieni qui che ti devo abbracciare un pochino, eh!”

Gli abbracci di Mara Venier erano proverbiali nel giro degli studi televisivi non senza valida ragione; se poi si considerava che ora erano in qualche modo imparentati, visto che era la migliore amica d’infanzia di suo marito, allora si può ben immaginare il tipo di abbraccio che ricevette.

“Ecco, così! Ma quindi alla fine ti sei messa i tacchi lo stesso!”

“Si, prima mi hai detto che-”

“Ma certo che sei davvero alta, sai? Non per tirare fuori la storia che prima eri uomo e cose simili, ma quanto sei alta? Che poi, solo due anni fa ti vedevamo in televisione coi capelli quasi a zero e il pizzetto che fa tanto musicista single, e guardati ora, fattelo dire tesoro, sei uno splendore!”

“Grazie Mara, ricambio volentieri.”  
“Eh, ormai qui si invecchia! Ma dimmi piuttosto: hai qualche notizia di Sanremo? Perché sai, ci sono voci molto contrastanti sulla conduzione o meno, con alcuni che dicono che a condurlo sarai tu, altri che dicono ‘eh no ma non lo farebbero mai, ora che è una donna’, hai presente?”  
“Si, si, ho letto qualc-”  
“Ecco, allora, visto che sei qui, ora, dacci qualche conferma, un minimo di notizia, qualcosina per capire meglio, ti va? Puoi?”  
“Si, ora finalmente posso parlarne.”  
“Oh! Finalmente! Io ragazzi ve lo devo dire: lo so già. Perché si sa, le notizie girano, anche qua in studio qualcosa è arrivato, com’è normale ragazzi, ora non bisogna farne una tragedia. Quindi?”

“Quindi-”  
“No, aspetta, fallo come se fossi al tuo programma, come si chiama, I-I Soliti Nascosti”

“Ignoti”

“Si, esatto, fammi un bel primo piano- ecco, hai un viso così pulito, sai quante donne vorrebbero avere una pelle come la tua? Perfetto, allora, cos’è che devo dire? Insegnami un po’, devo dire-”

“Allora, tu dici ‘Per- che ne so, trentamila euro?- per trentamila euro, signora Rossi, è lei che conduce Sanremo?’”

“Okay, perfetto, ho capito. Allora. Per trentamila euro, signora Ama, è lei che condurrà la prossima edizione di Sanremo? Abbiamo la musichetta? Oh, eccola, la abbiamo la musichetta!”  
Rise un po’, in barba al gioco reale, dove la persona inquadrata deve cercare di stare il più ferma e zitta possibile. La musichetta finì e arrivò il momento di rispondere.

“Si, sono io che condurrò Sanremo VentiVenti.”

  


“Buonasera e benvenuti a questa settantesima edizione del Festival di Sanremo!”

Non poteva negare di sentirsi un po’ a disagio in quell’elegante completo maschile, seppur rimodellato in modo da non nascondere completamente le tanto faticate curve. Portava i capelli raccolti in una complessa acconciatura ornata da piccole margherite selvatiche e un trucco leggero, quasi invisibile se una persona non voleva soffermarcisi troppo, ma abbastanza presente da illuminarle il viso e rendere i suoi tratti più femminei.

Faceva tutto parte della scelta dei costumi. La prima serata aveva l’abito più maschile, la quinta avrebbe usato il più lungo e femminile, con capelli ornati da fiori man mano sempre più vistosi; così avevano deciso gli stilisti, e lei non poteva dire di essere in disaccordo, perché era un buon modo per omaggiare il lungo percorso che l’aveva portata sino a quel punto.

Ciononostante era un po’ nervosa. Un conto era presentare il suo programma, dove con gli anni si era venuto a creare un ambiente domestico persino con i suoi spettatori, che non solo non avevano accennato a diminuire, ma addirittura erano aumentati da quando aveva iniziato il suo cambiamento. Un’altro era realizzare il suo sogno di una vita e condurre una delle più importanti manifestazioni musicali dell’intero Paese.

Fiorello l’aveva aiutata non poco. La sua sola presenza aveva il potere di calmarla, e la sua introduzione di quella sera, quando lui si era presentato sul palco vestito da Don Matteo, era stata come al solito fenomenale. Non che avesse qualche dubbio, visto che lo conosceva ormai da abbastanza tempo da non poter dubitare in alcun modo delle sue capacità intrattenitive.

Guardò davanti a lei.

Il pubblico senza volto era oscurato dal contrasto creato dalle luci sul palco. Le telecamere fissavano irrefrenabili come occhi affamati.

Era il momento di soddisfare quella fame.

Rivolse una breve occhiata al gobbo, fece un rapido calcolo dei tempi, sistemò le mani ordinatamente davanti al busto e cominciò a vivere.

  


  


  


  



End file.
